Dreamer
by MissionKira
Summary: Naruko is out training late into the night when she spots a glowing yellow light off in the distance. She decides to find out what it is, against her better judgement and finds something that changes her life forever. AU, GB, Angst, Dark, R&R, OTP, Slight OOC, H/C,
1. Chapter 1

Summary; Naruto is out training late into the night when he spots a glowing yellow light off in the distance. He decides to find out what it is, against his better judgement and finds something that changes his life forever.

* * *

Chapter 1;

"Naruto, what do you think you are doing?" Kakashi said from behind the golden haired ninja as he watched him eying something intently. After the Akatsuki's attack on the village, Naruto changed a lot. He became more and more like his father and mother everyday. He was leaning towards his mothers side now a days; with her serious face and thinking mind, always trying to make things bigger and better than before.

"I was just thinking Kakashi. I was thinking about my mother and father and how... things would be different. If they were here, I don't know what I would be feeling, because having parents that would have loved me every second of every day, would have been the only thing that I had ever known, but I grow up without them. I was raised not knowing why the village hated me. Why the unpleasant looks and feeling followed me where ever I went. I didn't understand why the children of my age acted the same way as their parents. They would rush their child along whenever they saw me so that I wouldn't infect them with my 'demon like qualities'."

"Naruto... your father would have given anything, and I do mean anything, to have raised you. Your mother as well. They loved you so very much." Kakashi said frowning under his mask.

"I know. Really I do..."

"But."

"... but its just that- I don't know. I don't know what to feel about anything. The village is destroyed. Everyone is to busy with something or another. I get greeted with happiness, joy, thankfulness. How could they despise me one day, and later that same day, love me? This was the love my father wanted for me when he seal the stupid fox inside me. It was what he wanted. He wrote it in his will that was read to the entire village Kakashi." Naruto looked up at his former sensei and frowned, his eyes hopeless and lost. "I don't understand. Everything is wrong. They are suppose to hate me. I am use to that. The mean looks, rude comments, beatings. I am use to all of that, but them being nice to me... I don't know if I can handle it."

"You are the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. You can do anything." Kakashi said strongly and ruffled Naruto's hair. I wouldn't worry about people being nice to you. Like you said, your mother and father both wanted you to have this love of the village, it just took them longer to realize what a great blonde baka you are." He said with his eye smile.

Naruto stood and nodded his head. "Understood."

_"Sensei, you need to lighten up." Obito said as he brought his hands behind his head. "This may be a war, but you can still have fun."_

_"Understood." Minato said in a stern voice as he continued to be alert.  
_

_"Sensei~ Obito is right. How about we get some Ramen when we get back? Huh?" Rin stated and smiled when Minato looked at her.  
_

_"Understood." he said in a much softer tone. "Come on. Lets finish our scouting."  
_

"Naruto, you need to lighten up. Everything is going to turn out just fine." Kakashi said as he remembered his old team.

"Heh. Usually you are telling me to be more focused and less hyper. Now that I am, you want me to change back?" Naruto asked slightly confused. He shook his head and walked away, lifting his left hand in fair well.

Kakashi sighed. "Obito, I don't know what to do with him."

"You did the only thing you could do." a black masked ninja said walking up to him.

"I thought you were on a mission with Butterfly." Kakashi said and turned.

"Yes Sir, we just got back Captain."

"The Fifth Hokage might not make it. They are asking me to become the next one. I don't know what to do with anything anymore Wolf."

"haha. You not knowing what to do, thats a good one Sir." Wolf sighed and walked over to him ant put a hand on his shoulder. "You always find a way to be a good leader and friend."

Kakashi nodded and looked below to see all of the tiny ants working on repairing their village that was once the noble Village Hidden In The Leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto found himself in front of the last place he had seen her, again. He had been coming here more and more lately. They had been searching for what seems like a life time. All of the parties that were sent out, came back with the same thing as last time. Nothing. Naruto was getting tried, angry, and most of all, desperate. He missed her so much that it hurt him everywhere.**

**He couldn't breath and his body hurt. He walked away from the same spot that she had stood in days before, but it was getting hard and harder to move. Naruto looked around him and saw one of the gate keepers trying to rush him in before they closed. He slowly made it over to him. The doors closed at the last moment. It almost caught his foot, but the gatekeeper pulled him in before it could.**

**Naruto was shaking badly as he slid down the green door that was the only way into the village during the day. He felt so tired and helpless. She was lost out there somewhere. She wouldn't survive. She wasn't a ninja. She had never left the safety of the village before without Naruto with her.**

**Naruto stared straight ahead, not hearing or seeing anything around him but the memory of losing her.**

**_"Daddy can we go outside of the village to collect lightning bugs?" Miko asked her father as he sat down at the table. He was the leader of the village, but he always had time for his family._**

**_"I can't take you. I am sorry Butterfly. I have about 7 meetings today, not counting the ones with my ninjas." Minato said softly as Kushina set their breakfast in the middle of the table._**

**_"I can take her." Naruto said as he walked into the kitchen with a white towel in hand and rubbing his head. He put the towel on both shoulders and sat down at the table next to Miko._**

**_"Really?! Daddy please Naruto take me!" Miko said and got up hugging her Hokage father._**

**_"Naruto, you know the rules."_**

**_"Yes!"_**

**_"Minato, I don't think this is a good idea. Naruto hasn't been out on his own yet and he is a ninja. Do you think it wise?" Kushina asked as she sat down at the head of the table across from her husband._**

**_"I think Naruto is very capable of taking care of his sister inside and out of the village. Besides, they wont go to far. Lighting bugs don't go that deep into the woods anyway." Minato said softly as he took his chopsticks and started to eat._**

**_"Hurry up Bug." Naruto said as he finished eating. Miko had finished long before Naruto in her excitement to catch Lightning Bugs and had been trying to help him eat. She had taken her own chopsticks and grabbed some food off his plate, which he just replaced with the same amount. After Kushina and Minato both told her to stop, she had resulted in saying " hurry" over and over again until it sounded like 'hhhhhrrrrrrr'._**

**_"Finally!" Miko yelled and ran up the steps and into her bedroom that she still shared with Naruto and went over to her dresser and grabbed her brothers spare orange jacket, orange shortie shorts, a black cut off tank that covered her chest and revealed her stomach and her own ninja saddles and put them all on before racing back down to her twin, hair long blonde hair blowing behind her. She always wore this outfit when she was going outside of the village._**

**_"Finally." Naruto said in mocking voice of hers. He grinned and blocked her punch. "You do realize I am a ninja. Right." Naruto stated._**

**_"You do realize I am a ninja. Right." She answered back in her best Naruto voice she could muster._**

**_"Two Ninja Lunches." Kushina said as she handed them their lunches. She always cut Naruto's sandwich into a Kunai and Miko's into a sword so Miko would be able to tell the difference. She was allergic to peanut butter and she could never tell which one had real peanut butter and which one had her special homemade fake peanut butter made for children and adults with peanut allergies. They looked the same, but Miko usually ate first because Naruto was still training and it could cost her her life if she ate the wrong one._**

**_"Did you get me-"_**

**_"Yes dear, I gave you your medication before I started breakfast, just like always." Kushina reassured her daughter. She glanced at Naruto and frowned slightly at his look. It was hard on all of them to see the infection spreading ever more. It was the only reason why she couldn't be a ninja. She had cried the days and nights when Naruto was off on missions or when he was at the academy, and she wasn't able to join him in his quest of becoming the next Hokage._**

**Naruto's chest tightened at the simple word that sounded so heartbroken. He could hear faint noises somewhere off in the distance but they couldn't bring him back.**

**_"Oh." Miko said and looked at Naruto who quickly put a smile on his face._**

**_"Lets go and get you your Lightning Bugs, Bug." Each family member had a different nick name for her. Minato's was Butterfly because it was her favorite insect, Naruto's was Bug, because she use to bug him all the time, but ever since her first episode, nothing that annoyed him, ever did again. and Kushina's was Flower because she always smelled like flowers because of her shampoo and conditioner._**

**_"Alright!" Miko yelled and ran out the door._**

**_"Be careful." Kushina said and watched as her only son followed her only daughter to go and catch Lighting Bugs. _****Guard her with your life. _Kushina thought to herself._**

**_"Wait. Naru." Naruto said pretending to be winded. Because of her disease, her mind had not developed past the age of about 9 and everything was funny to her, even when everyone else around her knew that it was not._**

**_"For a ninja you are pretty darn slow." Miko said as she stopped so he could catch up to her. Naruto leaned against her heavily, putting more weight on her the necessary. She struggled to keep them both standing, but what laughing so hard that she couldn't tell him to get off her._**

**_"N-Naruto~" she said as she caught her breath._**

**_"Something wrong?" Naruto asked as he stood up._**

**_"You were crushing me." Miko said in a serious tone and look on her face. Naruto frowned and then chuckled when she started to laugh full force. He took her hand and started to walk with her to the outside of the village. He showed him his pass that he always carried and put some of his chakra into it to prove that he was himself. He took out Miko's and was ready to hand it to them when she swiped it out of his hand._**

**_"Bug?" Naruto asked slightly confused._**

**_"I wanna do it." She said pouting slightly. Naruto smiled._**

**_"If you want to do something yourself, what do you need to do Bug."_**

**_"... ask... Sorry Naruto." she said and handed the card to the man. He smiled at her. He was always at the gate, it was his main job._**

**_"Hello again Miko." he said and took her card. "Do you remember me?" He asked. Naruto frowned at the question, but let it slide._**

**_"Hello again Kaori" she said and smiled at him. She made him smile whenever she was at the gate. He looked forward to seeing her. Miko and Naruto usually come outside of the gate with their father the Hokage on the weekends. Same day. Same time. It was odd to seem them on a weekday and so early in the morning. It wasn't even daylight yet._**

**_"I have to prick your finger so that I know you are Miko." Kaori said. He locked eyes with Naruto when he stiffened slightly. He frowned, but dismissed it when Miko stuck out her finger._**

**_"I member." She said and sighed as she closed her eyes tightly. Kaori quickly pricked her finger with his kunai before she could change her mind, which she has done on several occasions._**

**_"Ow!" Miko yelled and took her hand away. "What was that for?!" She yelled and looked at Naruto. " Beat him up!"_**

**_"Miko. That was very rude. He had to prick your finger in order to know who you are remember?"_**

**_"Oh yeah. Sorry Kaori." Miko said and smiled. "Can we go now? Can we?!" Miko said ready to bolt before he even gave the answer, but Naruto grabbed her hand to keep her in place._**

**_"Yes Miko, you and your brother may go."_**

**_"Thanks Shemashi." Naruto said and ran after Miko when he let her hand go._**

**_A golden glow started to outline her person._**

**_"Naru." Naruto said. She stopped and stared at nothing. "Miko!" Naruto yelled as the golden light enveloped her and she disappeared. "MIKO!" He screamed and made several thousand Kage Bunshin to scout the surrounding forest and in the village. He took off with one of the groups and started to search._**

**_Hours passed._**

**_Days even._**

**_Nothing was found._**

**Naruto found himself in a hospital bed with restraints put on him.**

**"Your awake." Minato said. "Son... what happened?"**

**"I had another flashback. I relived it again."**

**"I see." He said as he took the restraints off. "Did anything new happen?"**

**"Yeah. She forgot more then just mother giving her her medication." Naruto said softly and sat up. He examined his wrists to find they were cut because of him pulling and twisting so hard.**

**"I know its hard son. You had a panic attack and passed out. Shemashi brought you here."**

**"I will have to thank him."**

**"I have something to tell you." Minato said softly.**

**"They found her?!" Naruto yelled.**

**"Listen to me very carefully." He said gravely. "They did indeed find her, but... she was barely alive. Son, she is in a coma. Don't tell you mother that I am telling you this. She was tortured son. We don't know how she was taken or by who, but... we don't expect her to make it through the night because of her condition. We haven't been able to evaluate her mind yet because she has been unstable physically so we are to afraid to try."**

**"She... might... not make it." Naruto said as tears ran down his face. He got up out of the bed and started to punch at the walls. He beat his hands against the walls and leaned his head against it as he slid down the wall. Heart wrenching sobs escaped his lips. He couldn't get enough air. Everything hurt.**

**He didn't care who heard or saw him. He hurt so much. He hugged himself to try and stay in one piece, but he didn't think it would help.**

* * *

Nuarko inhaled air deeply as she tried to catch her breath from her sparing match with her clones. No one in the village knew that she was really female. There was one person at the orphanage that use to know, but she had been dead for quite some time. True to her word, she died keeping Naruko's true form a secret.

Naruko closed her eyes and sat down on the ground and looked up at the sky as she fell to her back. Her jacket was hanging on a tree nearby as well as her pants. She was in her usual training clothing that consisted of a black tank top that she liked to tuck into her ninja shorts. Her pouch was strapped to her leg like always and her hair was up in a high ponytail.

She sighed and pinpointed all of the constellations that she knew when she felt... off. It was like a vibrating in the air, but there was no sound. She was then blinded by this blinding golden light. She quickly stood with a kunai in hand. She knew that she shouldn't go over there. She felt it in her gut that whatever was making that light, it was not good. She slowly moved towards the light and the closer that she got, the more dim it became. It was then that she was attacked by someone that she didn't know, or see. She was out cold before she even knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please note that I have changed Naruko's name to Miko (Meko) as she is of my own creation and not a gender bender of Naruto. She may have the same hair and eye color, but I needed it to be that way so they would be identical twins. Nothing more. I had created Miko a long time ago and thought I would just change her name, hair and eye color and she would be Naruko, but having Naruko and Naruto in the same sentence was starting to get confusing, so I changed her name back.**

"How is she doing?" A muffled female voice said. There was shuffling of clothing and the presence of someone coming closer. It felt odd because they had no chakra. Naruko had a sense of emptiness ( one that only came with a person no longer able to use their chakra), sadness, understanding, and most of all, worry coming from the female. Worry that the little girl in the hospital bed would be no more in mere hours. She looked weak, fragile, and breakable if you even touched her. Her daughter, seemingly lifeless in a hospital bed, all because she agreed to let her only children go off on their own.

"She is stable enough to enter her mind if the Hokage gives me permission." a male voice said softly. It was more clear this time, but still difficult to understand. It was like Naruko was underwater. Things were being said, but she could barely understand them. He was worried about the Hokages daughter as well. Who knows what hell she encountered form the few days that she was contained.

"Do it." the female voice said strongly, hoping that her daughters condition would get better.

No.

"As you wish." Naruko felt hands on top of her head. They were cold, like a doctors. There was a small electric shock, but it wasn't noticed by her.

"No!" Naruko yelled as her eyes snapped open. "You can't! Don't enter! Don't Enter!" She yelled and started to thrash. She quickly got tangled in her sheets, but she still continued to fight. Several pairs of hands grabbed her and held her down. It hurt for them to touch her. Their skin making contact with hers was like many tiny poisonous needles piercing her skin. She screamed out in agony, but still they would not let go.

"Miko please. Settle down." a silky smooth voice said in her ear as everyone struggled to keep her still. The voice was someone that she knew. She knew who it was without even looking, but it didn't make sense. She turned her head and found herself staring back at herself, only it was her Naruto cover.

"Miko? Who is Miko? Why..." Miko asked and stopped fighting even though the pain was excruciating . She knew this wasn't a shadow clone. She hadn't made any, had she? She didn't remember. Even so, she couldn't feel the mind link that comes with a shadow clone being made. "Why... do you look like me?" Miko asked slightly stunned at the blue eyes staring back at her. They were her own, but not at the same time. She didn't know what was going on. Why was she in the hospital? Why did this person look like a Naruko shadow clone? Why did he call her Miko? Why was she in her true form? That is what scared her the most. Who had seen her in her true form?

"Miko..." Naruto said softly and touched her forehead. She flinched, expecting pain, and it came.

"Ahh!" She screamed in agony once again. Naruto immediately backed away from her a step to give her some room. Miko rubbed at her head, trying to get the tiny needles off of her. "Explain. Now." Miko said through gritted teeth.

"I am your twin, Miko." Naruto said disappointed that she no longer remembered him. He would kill whoever did this to her.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a tw-in." Miko struggled to sit up right. Naruto, being the good big brother and twin of his only sister went to help her sit up, forgetting that they still had no idea what her state of mind was.

"No!" Kushina and Naru both yelled at the same time. Miko flinching before he could even reach his hand out.

"Mother?" Naruto asked slightly confused. He saw Miko flinch.

"She was given poison. It shuts down the nervous system and causes pain when someone touches her. It makes it almost impossible to operate. Dr. Toa had never touched her before, so that is was set off the chain reaction of anyone touching her, she would be in unbearable pain. It has one good quality that I am sure the giver overlooked. It made her com out of her coma, but for how long, that is a question we don't have time to dwell on." she answered.

Miko put her hands over her eyes and brought her knees to her chest. This was so confusing. It hurt her head to think about. Suddenly she jumped up out of the bed and rushed at Naruto. "I know you are a shadow clone. I may not have a mind link with you, but I know you are not real. You aren't either." Miko said as she turned around to face Kushina. Her long blonde hair moved to cover her face and she bent over in pain. She grabbed for the bed for support, but missed entirely and fell to the floor, making everything that was hooked up on her come crashing down on her.

"Miko!" Naruto and Kushina yelled at the same time. They both ran to help her. No sound was made from her on the impact. Not even a change in her breathing. What pain had she been forced to endure? Naruto and Kushina both asked themselves.

"I can do it myself. Just ask Ba Chan." Miko whispered and crawled out from under the fallen equipment.

"What has my mother got to do with this? We haven't been her contact with her for years." Kushina thought to herself.

"No, Miko, you can't. Let me help you." Naruto said as he grabbed her hand.

"I can DO this! Let me be." Miko said strongly and looked at her hand that Naruto was holding and frowned. "This is so confusing. My brain hurts." She whimpered slightly as Naruto helped her up and put her on the bed. He sat in the same seat he had been all day and night from the time that he woke up himself from his panic attack.

"It seems the pain attacks are spaced out, random, depending on the stress level and feelings of the person and those around her." Kushina said and touched her daughters forehead.

"Don't touch me." Miko growled out and smacked her hand away.

"I am sorry Miko." Kushina said softly and walked out of the room to see Minato.

"Well." Minato said slightly hopeful that she was awake. He had just arived at the door when it opened to reveal Kushina.

"That can't be her Minato." Kushina whispered and fell into his arms crying softly.

"I came as soon as I could." Minato answered her unspoken question.

"I know you did, but still. She doesn't know who I am, nor Naruto. She said that she didn't have a twin. She doesn't know her name Minato. Who knows what hell she was in. I lost my little girl. _We_ lost our little girl Minato. We all have. Her eyes were dead whenever she talked. Most of the time she wouldn't look me in the eyes."

"Signs of a Ninja that has seen battle?" Minato asked questioningly. "She has never even held a Kunai."

"Maybe whoever did this to her, made false memories?"

"If that is the case, then she has a lot to learn. I will take whatever time I can, off for the time being." Minato whispered and kissed his wife's red, fiery head. "Everything will be sorted out with time."


End file.
